Sadness can be overbearing
by OMGitsOTHLB
Summary: Need a Beta, but rated t just to be safe! What happens when a loved one dies? Lucas tries to fall into Brooke's arms, but will she turn to someone else for comfort or finally give in and let Lucas back into her life as more than a friend. Should Be Brucas
1. Babygirl just let it all out

Okay so Everyone's basically 21 and their jobs follow the season any questions pm me

Okay so everyone's basically 21 and their jobs follow the season any questions pm me! USALLY my first chapters are me getting a hold of the story so bare with me it will get better!! This will be Brucas most likely maybe Brathan with the needed Leyton. I might need help with that because I'm not open to writing that. So I do like to listen to what my readers think and what they prefer me to write. Not what they like but what they think I can write better! So Brathan or Brucas?

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

Lucas and Peyton had been married since their senior year until the fatal accident. Though he doesn't like to talk about it much. So for now Brooke with just hold his head to her chest and let him cry.

It was cold and rainy like it tends to be on funerals and it just seems to make the situation sadder. They had all gathered round her grave dropping flowers and listening to the preacher as Brooke and Lucas shared an umbrella. Brooke held it because Luke was just standing looked helplessly at the coffin. Lately it seemed like Brooke had to help him with everything because he was just out of it.

It was over and they were sharing hugs and tell them how sorry they were and Brooke brought Lucas around to everyone to say thanks for coming and everything. She watched as tears rolled down his cheeks watching his wife being buried and her best friend, but she had yet to cry. Why, because she had to take care of him-Lucas? Everyone else like Nathan and Haley thought Brooke was doing too much. Since she had taken care of the funeral arrangements and everything, but Lucas was a mess and she couldn't just leave him on his on it wasn't right.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

She walked into the living room with the two cups of coffee to see him watching TV.

"Hey handsome here ya go." She said as she handed him a cup of coffee and sat next to him folding her legs on the side of her. She was sporting Lucas's sweats from Keith's old auto shop. She didn't have time to get her things before coming home with Luke so she just changed here. He was sporting a pair of the same gray sweats she had on but instead of a sweatshirt like her he had on a white wife beater. He graciously accepted the coffee and attempted to smile.

"Brooke thanks I can't thank you enough for helping me with everything this past couple of weeks." He said as she at her and wrapped her arm around her neck and shoulders. She smiled up at him and placed her coffee on the table in front of them and sat her head on his chest.

"Don't worry about it Lucas what was I suppose to do we all loved Peyton and you needed some help." She said as if that was obvious to everyone.

"No Brooke because you didn't have to step up like that and you did so again thanks." He said as he gave her that end of conversation take my thank you kind of look. She returned the look b shaking her head and then smiling. He looked once more and kissed her forehead before taking another cup of coffee and turning his full attention back to the movie.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

"Babe I'm worried." Haley said as she looked around the corner to make sure their 5-year-old son Jamie was still watching TV. The kid was too smart for his age and he didn't need to be hearing what grownups call "adult stuff"

"Hon you ALWAYS worry just chill for once." Nathan said he was trying to make everyone in a lighter mood and Haley's worrying constantly wasn't going to help when everyone came over in half an hour for the holiday party.

"No its just...Brooke Peyton was her best friend and she had been so wrapped up with making sure Lucas is okay no one is really checking up on her." Haley said as she continued to sort sandwiches onto plates.

"Yeah but Hales that Brooke, helping Lucas or not she doesn't show emotion that's how she tends to be." Nathan said. He had known Brooke for god knows how long and she never cried over anything. Well not in public she was the type to be strong until she got home to her ice cream and then she would let it go.

"I know but her best friend is dead and I think she just needs to know that it's okay to not be the strong one." Haley said as Nathan just nodded in agreement.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

They arrived together of course because lately the two were glued at the hip. Brooke was wearing a dazzling red cocktail dress that ended at her knees with a nice flow and her black Prada shoes and matching Chanel purse. Lucas was matching her, his cute idea. With a nice pair of blank slacks, black sports coat, white button up and red tie. He walked in Arm linked with hers. He thought she looked beautiful and she had cursed him for making her leave the mirror because of applying to much makeup. So the red lipstick was told to be too much and had to be wiped off for classic lip-glass.

He took her coat and put it away with his sport coat and then walked with her to meet Haley and Nathan ducking through mobs of running kids who were friends of Jamie's.

"Hey Handsome and Tutor mom." Brooke said as she greeted her two friends.

Haley looking offended replied. "So I don't get a beautiful or sexy or whatever?" She laughed.

"Sorry hon I don't swing that way." Brooke said as the 4 laughed.

"Well Thanks Brooke I think you look stunning." Nathan had added in after the twos little play fight.

"Thanks." She said flashing as smile as Haley rolled her eyes.

"Okay can you either not hit on my best friend and you my husband or just go get a room?" Haley asked as Brooke eyed up Nathan and then smirked playfully.

"I think I like the get a room option don't you Nate?" Brooke said as Nathan laughed.

"Definitely." He said as he proceeds to walk towards Brooke before a certain wife stopped him and they all laughed. Yeah they were losers but it was nice they could get along and not mentions the elephant in the room.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

The party had been going well and everyone was having fun except the sadness you could see in their eyes missing their Blondie. No one said anything but so help me god everyone knew everyone else was thinking about it.

"Hey man where's the hot date?" Nathan said walking up to Lucas who had finished talking to Skills.

"Oh I dunno she went to go to the bathroom like 10 minutes ago, but I figured the line would be long...I think I might go check on her though." Lucas said now that he thought about it.

"No man, I'll do it just go find Haley because she needs help with something." Nathan said trying to easily throw the job on Luke.

"And you can't do it?"

"Well I helped her all today and yesterday."

"So she's your wife."

"She's your best friend." Nathan added as they fought back and froth. It was funny how grown men could fight like children.

"Okay fine." Lucas said giving up and going to find Haley as Nathan chuckled and walked to the bathroom cross the hall. He saw the line and no one looked like Brooke. So thinking the Brooke way he knew she would find another one instead of waiting.

So Nathan adventured upstairs and looked into the hall bathrooms, which mostly had lines even if they were little. So he look in the last place which was the guest room and he cracked the door noticing a small boy sitting on the edge of the bed crying. He could hear her sniffles and he felt her pain they all did.

"Brooke babe." Nathan said trying to get her attention, but he seemed to scare her and she jumped up wiping her tears. It was time to be strong again.

"Um sorry there were long lines and you know I hate to wait." Brooke said nervously as she tried to get past Nathan to get out but he grabbed her by the arm.

"Brooke its okay you don't always have to be strong."

"Yeah but someone needs to for Luke."

"And what about you Peyton was your best friend?"

"I can help myself later."

"Brooke that's not healthy come on." Nathan said as he pulled her towards the bed and sat down next to her.

"Nathan don't do this."

"Brooke you loved her just as much as Luke and I know you miss her and its okay." He explained as her tears that she had previously stopped started to come again.

"Its just not fair why Peyton?" She said as she began to sob more. Nathan knew it wouldn't take much because the girl had been holding in too much for too long and a couple of side sobs don't help.

"Its okay baby girl." He said as he pulled her into his chest and put his chin on top of her head and just rubbed her back.

Luke had come looking for the two after they had taken awhile and haley needed more the Luke's help and he overheard crying and knew it was Brooke and he started to walk faster to make sure she was okay and he stopped right in front of the bedroom to see the two snuggled up and Brooke was crying. Lucas suddenly felt jealous of Nathan. Why him? Brooke never cried to Lucas, did she not trust him with her feelings? Lucas didn't want to feel jealous but he was badly envying his brother and it pissed him off. So he stormed off to tell Haley he couldn't find them.

A/N (Okay so yeah I know I don't know why this sucked so much?? Lol but I need a Beta for this and anyone who has any ideas or whatever post in a review or pm me because I love to hear what my readers see because it opens up my imagination sometimes to things I never considered.)


	2. Just talk to me

A/N this chapter I think is much better than the first, we might move into Brucas a little sooner, but with some unexpected twists of Brathan as much as I can think of them! Sorry for the long wait hope it was worth it R&R

OTHOTHOTHOTH

Brooke and Nathan soon come out of the room shortly after Brooke fixed her makeup. They smiled at each other and parted ways. His wife Haley who was a little flustered from having to take on all the tasks since her husband decided to disappear first met Nathan, as he came up on her she turned around to whack him with a cloth napkin.

"Where the hell have you been!" She whispered angrily.

"Sorry babe I've been everywhere just moving from group to group than I had to use the bathroom and had to go all the way up to ours just to find one without a line." He said with the famous scoot grin that she couldn't turn down. She kissed him than backed up.

"Okay than gather everyone round because its time to eat." She smiled as she walked away leaving him to gather everyone by himself. He sighed and decided to start with Bevin since she was one of the most talkative ones he might as well get the one who was doing most of the talking out of the way. Nathan stalked off then to go find the ditzy blonde in the mist of the crowd.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

Brooke looked through the crowds and than found her handsome date. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his check. He turned knowing it was her and tried not to smile. She knew something was wrong and gave him a confused look.

"Where the hell have you been Brooke we got worried." He said trying to get some information out of her. He didn't want to be jealous, but he had been so emotional around her and she went off with Nathan.

"I went to the bathroom, but I had to go upstairs to the guest bedroom so I didn't have to wait in line." She said. It wasn't a lie but she wanted to tell him the truth. It had nothing to do with Nathan just that she wanted to be strong for Lucas and Nathan was the one that found her first. Lucas was about to question her some more when he noticed people were going to sit for dinner. Brooke than grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the table. He figured knowing Brooke she wasn't going to talk about it in public and he might as well just try to be happy. He pulled out her chair for her and than sat next to her as they said their Christmas pray. They all had Peyton on their minds, but no one said anything out loud because it didn't need to be said and it would be too painful.

Once done the ham was cut by Nathan of course and the food passed around. It was a pretty good Christmas if only Lucas could get Brooke and Nathan off of his mind. He glanced next to him to see his cheery smiling and talking with Haley and another friend of Haley's. He didn't remember her name, but knew that she had a son Jamie's age and they met as his preschool or something like that. He was about to turn away when he saw Nathan shoot a smile Brooke's way and she smiled widely at him before going back to her conversation. "What the hell was going on with them." Lucas said as he felt Brooke squeeze his hand under the table and never let it go. She smiled at him and he returned it figuring he couldn't win over his cheery by ignoring her. He was than snapped back into reality as Skills had asked him a question and they joked about how he was always off in another world.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

The party had been a blast and after dinner and coffee people started to weed out and go home. Brooke was happy that Lucas and her had gone to the Christmas dinner because it got her mind off of Peyton and it let her unleash for a bit the feelings that just seemed to be bottling up inside her, but Luke had been acting weird and she knew something was up. They were on the way back to his house. Where she was staying since she didn't have a place in tree hill and also to help Lucas out and make sure he just didn't shut himself off from the world as many of them wanted to. They drove in silence and Brooke just tapped her fingers in her lap waiting to see if Luke would say anything, but like usual he just brooded so she figured that she would try to pry something out of him.

"So did you have fun?" She said thinking it was simple enough, but might spark something.

"Yeah it was cool." Lucas said with a straight face. Now she knew that he was definitely mad about something, but she couldn't think of what exactly.

"Lucas don't sit here and brood on me okay we've went out before I know when you're mad and pissed me or something." She said as she shifted in her sit to face him. He just turned his head to look at her and than looked back at the road.

"Its just everything." He said and she shook her head. She knew he wasn't mad about Peyton and he shouldn't think he could get by her like that.

"Don't even try that shit on me Lucas tell me what's wrong that's why I'm here!" She said now desperately just wanting to know what was bothering him.

"Really you just want me to tell you all my damn feelings Brooke, but when it comes to you, YOU run to Nathan." Lucas said angrily. It wasn't going to help to keep it in and they had already arrived at his house. He got out and stormed into the house leaving Brooke in the car. She couldn't imagine that would've bothered him. She didn't even know that he saw them she felt bad though because she didn't want him to think she didn't trust him. She got out of the car holding her coat close to keep out the cold.

"Yea he's pretty pissed." She whispered to herself as she walked herself in and locked the door behind her. She turned on the light and saw the light on in Luke's room and knew he was probably changing. She made her way to Karen's room-where she was staying.

She had changed into a blue wife beater and a pair of black sweats. She had wiped off all makeup and her hair was thrown up into a messy bun. She made her way to the kitchen to make her favorite-hot chocolate. She saw Lucas in the living room watching TV and like always shoving his face into his computer. She walked into the living room with 2 mugs full of hot chocolate and took a place on the couch pretty close to her Broody. She offered him a mug and he accepted. Brooke being her nosy self had glanced at his computer and saw that he was probably writing something for his story. Lucas himself had dressed himself in his famous white tee shirt and just a pair of red plaid boxers.

Lucas was attempting to write and get his mind off of Brathan when she came out of her makeshift room looking pretty plain, but nothing short of beautiful. She had than soon walked over with her favorite hot drink-hot chocolate. She offered him one and sat down next to him. The TV was playing Basketball so he slid the remote over to her knowing she would want to change it.

"Thanks Broody." She smiled that sweet dimpled smile of hers that made him melt.

"No problem." He said nonchalantly. He might have been pissed, but he gave her that famous Scott smirk that make her heart beat faster.

Why hadn't Peyton just passed away a sort while ago? They couldn't both be feeling these things for each other it just wasn't right. Unless these feelings never went away, but instead where just buried someone deep because they were both to afraid of letting them reach the surface.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked as she tried to keep her eyes on the TV. They had been sitting there not saying anything to each other as Brooke watched How Do I Look and Lucas was trying to write.

"Nothing." He said never lifting those blue eyes off his laptop.

"Don't give me that bullshit, you've been in a bad mood since near the end of the party." She said as she turned her head so she was looking up at him.

He didn't know what to say. He could just come out and say that he was jealous because Brooke had opened up to Nathan and not him. That they stole secret smiles from each other when no one was looking so what was he suppose to say.

"I guess its just with everything going on ya know?" He said as she silently hoped that God and Peyton weren't going to curse him for using her as an excuse.

"Oh." Brooke said as she said for a minute debating if she was going to call him out on that lie, but she knew he would open up when he wanted to and pushing him would just piss him off. "Well Broody tell me next time don't be an ass." She said as she scooted over to him and put her head on his Shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her waist. This was how he wanted to be as he one handedly typed and she watched her show.

OTHTOTHOTHOTHOTH

A/N so I never noticed how often that people only acknowledge those or send reviews because yes they are special and I did lose faith in this story, but as I was clearing out my email (Which on this name I don't check very often) I saw couple people who had my story on story alert and I think they also are pretty damn special lol!!! (I still LOVE reviews because I get to feel how my readers think; any questions about anything this story or my other one? Just send me a Pm I'll be happy to explain where I got my influence, where I wanna go with this story or my other (Heels over head)

So thanks to Onetreegirl066, Brucasluver92, Babymomo79, Storyteller247,DCOTHfan80(Sorry if I spelled or made mistakes in your names) for adding my story to your story alert.

And thanks to Storyteller247 for my review!

A/N SADLY I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, BUT MY OWN IDEAS


End file.
